1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an auxiliary device for orthodontics, and more particularly to wisdom teeth adjusting bracket and the method for orthodontics adjusting thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, orthodontics becomes a popular issue. In the past 125 years, wisdom teeth are usually thought as useless and as an unstable reason to the result of orthodontics being able to bring un-convenient and bother the patients and the doctors. In many industrialized countries, including the specialist training and the logical thinking of clinical treatment, it is hard to avoid the consideration for speedy accomplishing orthodontics treatment. Therefore, the considered orthodontics program is usually inclined to perform surgery for removing patient's wisdom teeth. The above-mentioned orthodontics program can easily and speedy correct the teeth arrangement of the patients. But, the above-mentioned “speedy” orthodontics program also brings lots of sequelae. The majorly known sequelae are shown as the following.
1. After removing a patient's wisdom teeth, the bite pivots of the patient will be moved forward, and temporomandibular joint-pain-dysfunction syndrome will be caused therefrom.
2. If removed patient's wisdom teeth, the periodontal damage at the distal side of the patient's secondary molar may not be repaired by specific differentiation, no matter caused by innate or acquired reasons.
3. If the pre-molars and wisdom teeth are removed before adult, there will be some defects formed in the teeth conformation. When the dental formula of the patient grown up, the patient's cheeks will become depressed and the nasolabial folds will come out earlier than usual.
4. Theoretically, wisdom teeth are most young teeth with longest lifetime. If removing wisdom teeth before orthodontics treatment, the lifetime of all teeth will be decreased.
5. The loading of the patient's insurance and the social security will be substantially increased by the therapy cost of the orthodontics sequelae. If the orthodontics sequelae can be efficiently controlled, the expenditure of social security and personal insurance will be decreased.
Besides, for orthodontics operator, to correct tipped teeth is one of the most popular and most difficult clinical works. In the traditional orthodontics treatment, it is hard to place bracket and correcting wire onto the target wisdom teeth. For a wisdom tooth with tipping angle about 30 to 90 degrees, to perform an adjusting program to correct the wisdom tooth during the orthodontics treatment is almost impossible. Therefore, it seems very logically to remove the wisdom teeth through a surgery operation in the traditional orthodontics treatment.
Excluding the mentioned sequelae, removing wisdom teeth by surgery operation will increase the uncomfortable-ness and infection chance of the patients. Moreover, for some patients unsuited for performing surgery, such as patients with blood coagulation disease or weak immunity, it would be a hard decision to perform the surgery for removing the wisdom teeth during orthodontics treatment.
In view of the above matters, developing a novel wisdom-teeth adjusting bracket and the method for orthodontics adjusting thereof having the advantage of efficiently decreasing the sequelae come with the orthodontics treatment is still an important task for the industry.